


Us, Only Us

by HarmonicFriction



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicFriction/pseuds/HarmonicFriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Joffrey decides he wants to lose his virginity before his wedding night comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us, Only Us

He empties the fifth goblet of wine down his throat. The world is a blur. He swallows hard, and then strides on wobbly feet to the chamber door he sees in his dreams, the door only one corridor down and to the left. He spits at the guards to abscond, and his words are a crooked, slurring mess. He enters her room, eyes violent and shining.

"Joffrey? Joff?" she asks from the bed with a smile. He knows she has been drinking, too. Her lips were a dark crimson stain at dinner and he knew tonight would be it.

Instead of replying, he fumbles with his clothing. She watches.  Her green eyes widen. Naked, he clamors on top of her. "I do not want to marry Margaery," he whines, and rubs his hard front between her open legs. Her nightgown is soft, her face ghostly in the candlelight. "Why are you making me? Why, why, why-"

She moans, though when she speaks next, her tone of voice does not match the eager noise she made: " _Joffrey,_ no- you mustn't, we mustn't-"

"You want me, too," he murmurs, and his lips curl into a feline grin. His face is shadowed and he leers as he smacks his mouth before delivering a long kiss upon her lips. She does not resist.

When he pulls off, she shudders and speaks softly and urgently, like she's chanting a prayer. "You look just like him, you know, when he was your age, you have his eyes and his hair and you feel like him, the Others take me, you feel like him, too-"

Joffrey does not ask _who._ He merely exhales heavily when she runs loving hands through his blond locks, and he sharply cries out when she moves against where he is hard before grasping his cock in her fingers and stroking him. "You always said it would only be us," he says into her ear and then he recites in a low, dirty voice that makes her tremble. " _We are all we can trust._ And I have to have you before I have her. It is only right-"

She pushes up toward him and guides him inside right then. A moment of searching and then, warm, wet, slick. He shouts, she matches him with a cry. She wraps her legs around his back and breathes wildly into his thin chest as he drives it inside her as hard as he can. She bucks hard and he comes, gritting his teeth, before lying spent beside her with his arms behind his head.

"Gods," she says, and turns away, shielding her face.  She sounds distraught.  He rolls his eyes.  "Joffrey. I had no intention _-"_

"Stop it, Mother," he reprimands her. "I want to enjoy my first fuck for at least five minutes without hearing your voice." She falls silent, thankfully, and he enjoys the sensation.  His orgasm still pulses throughout his body, a warm radiation from cock to temple back down to toes.  A bit of time passes and she kisses his jaw with tender care.  Despite her reluctance, Joffrey knows he has made her proud.


End file.
